


breathe you in like coffee

by annperkinsface



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkinsface/pseuds/annperkinsface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning," Usnavi says, softly, and splutters when she flicks her hair into his stupid smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe you in like coffee

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ri who totally did not badger me into this dedication nope no siree
> 
> seriously though thanks for the late night inspo pal!!! this fic would not exist if not for you and that karen olivo quote about usnavi staying in vanessa's bed a lot of the time

"Morning," Usnavi says, softly, and splutters when she flicks her hair into his stupid smile; Vanessa's all hair and limbs in the mornings and Usnavi's joked more than once about it getting in his mouth.

"It's not morning," she grumbles even as she fights one of her own watching his struggle to sweep it aside. "It's the ass crack of dawn."

She's still up though, stirring with him and not closing her eyes and going the fuck back to sleep. Vanessa doesn't have to be up till nine and that's how she knows it's love. That and when his face emerges from the curtain of her hair her first impulse is to kiss him, morning breath and eye gunk and all. She cups the back of his head, fingers curling around the nape of his neck, and he sighs against her mouth.

His hands slide along her ribs, happiness slithering in its wake. "You're such a girl," Vanessa murmurs when he makes another one of those breathy noises, ducking to kiss his chin.

"You've very swoonable, what can I say," Usnavi says, joking-but-not-really, because his heart's always been right there in his face and he's never lost that expression of dazed surprise.

His hair's fluffed up from her fingers and his face soft and open, looking so perfectly ridiculous in her bed that Vanessa aches with it, smiling as she kisses him again.

"Brush your teeth, homie," she says. "That coffee isn't going to serve itself."

He detangles himself and she pillows her head on her arm, trying not to to drift off to running water. Her eyes shut anyway and only drag open when lips brush against the skin of her forehead. Usnavi's dressed and laughing at her when Vanessa almost knocks their foreheads together, the smell of cinnamon finally hitting her nostrils.

"You're magic." She accepts her café con leche with religious reverence. "Have you thought about doing this for a living?"

"Someone's a comedian this morning," Usnavi says, deadpan, but a smile tucks itself in the corner of his mouth.

"No, seriously. Think about it. With this kind of coffee you'd bring all the girls to your yard."

"Just one girl. And it's her yard, not mine."

"Damn straight," Vanessa says, remembering the shirts in her closet: 'That's Usnavi; he lives in my bed' and 'I'm Usnavi; I live in her bed'; how Usnavi said he should change that to his mailing address when Sonny presented it to them.

He kisses her goodbye and Vanessa knows it's not just the coffee when she feels warmed all over.


End file.
